Everything About You
'Everything About You:' Esta es la 10 canción del album Up All Night, escrita por Steve Robson, Louis Hernandez, Wayne Hector, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Mailk y producida por Steve Robson Robson. La canción dura 3 minutos y 37 segundos(3:37). 'Lyrics:' PAYNE: You know I've always got your back girlSo let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-runningI said it's just matter of fact girlYou just call my nameI'll be coming through, coming through, I'll be coming STYLES:On the other side of the worldIt don't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in twoI still feel it every timeIt's just something that you doNow ask me why I want to EVERYONE:It's everything about you, you, youEverything that you do, do doFrom the way that we touch babyTo the way that you kiss on meIt's everything about you, you, youThe way you make it feel, new, new, newLike every party is just us two,And there's nothing I could point to,It's everything about you, you, youEverything about you, you, youIt's everything that you do, do doIt's everything about you HORAN:Yes I like the way you smile with your eyesOther guys see it but don't realize that it's my, my lovingThere's something about your laugh that makes me want to have toThere's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing TOMLINSON:}Every minute's like our last soLet's just take it real slowForget about the clock, that's tick-tick-ticking [HARRY STYLES:I still feel it every timeIt's just something that you doNow ask me why I want to do EVERYONE:It's everything about you, you, youEverything that you do, do doFrom the way that we touch babyTo the way that you kiss on me,It's everything about you, you, youThe way you make it feel, new, new, newLike every party is just us two,And there's nothing I could point to,It's everything about you, you, youEverything about you, you, youIt's everything that you do, do doIt's everything about you MALIK:And you have always been the only one I wantedAnd I wanted you to know without you I can't face itAll we wanna have is funBut they say that we're too youngLet them say what they want EVERYONE:It's everything about you, you, youEverything that you do, do doFrom the way that we touch babyTo the way that you kiss on meIt's everything about you, you, youIt's everything that you do, do doLike every party is just us two,And there's nothing I could point toIt's everything about you, you, youEverything about you, you, youIt's everything that you do, do doIt's everything about you 'Letra en español:' Tú sabes que siempre tienes a tu chica Así que permítanme ser el que venga luego, corriendo corriendo a, r-r-correr Digo esto, porque es una cuestión de hecho de nińa Usted acaba de decir mi nombre Voy a estar saliendo, saliendo, voy a tener que viene En el otro lado del mundo No importa, voy a estar allí en dos, voy a estar allí en dos, voy a estar allí en dos Sigo sintiendo cada vez Es algo que tengo que hacer Ahora me preguntan por qué quiero Es todo acerca de ti, tú, tú Todo lo que hagas, lo hagas Por la forma en que tocamos, baby A la forma en que te besan en mí Es todo acerca de ti, tú, tú La forma en que lo hacen sentir, nuevo, nuevo, nuevo Al igual que todos los partidos que somos sólo nosotros dos Y no hay nada que pueda desear también Es todo acerca de ti, tú, tú Todo acerca de ti, tú, tú Es todo lo que hacen, lo hacen Es todo sobre usted Supongo que me gusta tu forma de sonreír con los ojos Otros chicos lo ven, pero no se dan cuenta que se trata de mi, mi amor Hay algo acerca de tu risa que me dan ganas de tener también No hay nada divertido, así nos reímos, no-no-no Cada minuto, es como una última canción Vamos a tomarlo muy despacio Olvídate del reloj, que es tic-tic-tic-tac Sigo sintiendo cada vez que Es algo que tengo que hacer Ahora me preguntan por qué quiero Es todo acerca de ti, ti, ti Todo lo que hagas, lo hagas Por la forma en que tocamos bebé Para la forma en que te bese en mí Es todo acerca de ti, ti, ti La forma en que lo hacen sentir, nueva, nueva, nueva Como todo el mundo, es sólo nosotros también Y no hay nada que pueda desear demasiado Es todo acerca de ti, ti, ti Todo acerca de ti, ti, ti Es todo lo que haces, lo hacen Es todo acerca de ti Y siempre has sido el único que yo quería Y yo quería que lo supieras, sin ti no puedo hacerle frente Todo lo que quiero tener es divertido Pero dicen que somos demasiado jóvenes Deje que ellos digan lo que quieran Es todo acerca de ti, ti, ti Todo lo que hagas, lo hagas Por la forma en que tocamos bebé Para la forma en que te bese en mí Es todo acerca de ti, ti, ti Es todo lo que haces, lo hacen Como todo el mundo, es sólo nosotros también Y no hay nada que pueda desear demasiado Es todo acerca de ti, ti, ti Todo acerca de ti, ti, ti Es todo lo que haces, lo hacen Es todo acerca de ti thumb|center|420px Categoría:Canciones